¡It's Love!
by Curquix101
Summary: Tak vuelve al planeta tierra para recuperar lo que es suyo, pero hay un pequeño incidente provocado por Dib que desata un cambio algo drastico en su relacion de odio con Zim.
1. Chapter 1 ¡Esto es guerra!

**Ni Invader Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es solo un fic para pasar el tiempo y pasar un buen rato leyendo algo, todos los personajes de Invader Zim son propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez.**

* * *

**Bueno, este es un fic ZaTr, realmente siempre me gusto esta pareja aunque bueno, nunca se diera XD quizas esto sea algo mucho empalagoso para algunos, peero bueno, no se puede complacer a todo el mundo, si alguien quiere discutir o algo por favor abstenerse, no es necesario discutir por un simple fic que no es de tu agrado cuando hay muuuchas otras cosas peores en el mundo c:**

**Atte: Curquix.  
**

* * *

**_Capitulo uno: ¡Esto es guerra!_**

Pasó un año y medio desde que Zim llegó a la Tierra, y tras varios intentos y planes fallidos para conquistarla bajo la bandera Irken continúa en la escuela tratando de descubrir las debilidades más fuertes de la raza humana, si bien ya conocía algunas, necesitaba saber más, pero ese día durante clases sucedió algo.

Srta. Bitters: Niños, hoy se incorporara una… -pausa de unos segundos- Ella es Tak.

Al escuchar estas palabras Zim y Dib abrieron sus ojos como platos (más de lo que ya estaban) ¿Era otra niña?  
¿o Tak había vuelto? efectivamente… Tak entró al salón de clases con el mismo disfraz que tenía antes, y se sentó justo atrás de Zim, cuando la Srta. Bitters comenzó con su clase este se dio la vuelta.

Zim: No se por qué volviste, pero yo soy quien va a conquistar este planeta ¡no tu!, ¡yo! -Al terminar la oración Zim no pudo evitar alzar su voz-

Srta. Bitters: ¿Sucede algo… Zim? –Dijo mientras su voz era acompañada por un sonido similar al que hace una serpiente cascabel-

Zim: No… no, no sucede nada –Dijo mientras veía de reojo a Tak-

Así transcurrió la clase, con miradas acusadoras hacia Tak por parte de Dib y Zim hasta que sonó la campana, durante el recreo, Zim intercepto a Tak en el patio

Zim: ¿¡Qué estas haciendo en MI planeta!?

Tak: Te dije que volvería, voy a recuperar lo que me corresponde y voy a destruirte

Zim: ¡Ja! Ingenua criatura, quiero verte intentarlo –Decía el Irken mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Tak saco un pedazo de carne de su mochila y se lo aventó a Zim, que quedó en el suelo retorciéndose por las quemaduras

Tak: No va a ser muy complicado…

Zim: ¡Nunca podrás derrotar a Zim! ¡Nunca! –Dijo el Irken mientras aventaba el trozo de carne al piso-

Dib, el chico de cabeza grande apareció por detrás de Zim empujándolo contra Tak, logrando que sus labios se tocaran en el choque, finalmente Zim terminó arriba de Tak en el suelo.

Dib: ¡Monstruos extraterrestres! ¡no voy a dejarlos dominar la tierra!

Zim se levantó inmediatamente y persiguió a Dib por todo el patio, aunque había sentido algo raro cuando sus labios se tocaron con los de Tak no le dio mucha importancia. Tak se quedo en el suelo por unos segundos, sentía algo raro en su Squeedly-Spooch, finalmente se levantó y se fue a su casa-base que era parecida a la de Zim, pero mejor diseñada, mejor camuflada y en vez de tener gnomos en frente tenia flamencos.

Al llegar le ordeno a su computadora que la analizara, solo por sea caso, no valla a ser que esa sensación rara haya sido alguna enfermedad de la tierra, el análisis fue totalmente inútil, no se encontró nada extraño en el cuerpo de la chica.

Al otro día cuando se dirigió al colegio y entro al salón se encontró con toda la clase riéndose de Zim, y luego también de ella, la chica se ubico atrás de Zim (ese seria su lugar desde ahora en adelante), luego le susurro a Zim ya que estaba algo confundida

Tak: ¿Se puede saber qué sucede?

Zim solo siguió con la misma cara de fastidio que tenia y señalo a un grupo de niños con una cámara viendo algo en ella, resulta que Keef había filmado cuando Dib empujo a Zim contra Tak y terminaron el uno arriba del otro.

Zim: Eso pasa… sucios humanos, estúpidos monos con olor a cerdo, no entiendo por qué se ríen, solo me caí sobre ti, no tiene nada de gracioso… cuando conquiste este planeta todos van a ser mis esclavos.

Tak: ¡Ja! Tu no vas a conquistar este planeta, esa voy a ser yo, además no es para tanto, no seas un llorón.

Un niño pasó cerca de Tak y le hizo gestos de beso, a lo que ella se sonrojo, cosa que nunca le había sucedido antes, estaba muy intrigada, aun así le respondió con un puñetazo al chico, ella no sabía lo que eran los besos (al igual que Zim), pero entendió que el chico se burlaba de ella. Dib se acercó hasta donde estaban los dos.

Dib: ¿Y como están los novios extraterrestres?

Zim: ¿Novios?

Tak: ¿Qué es eso?

Dib: ¿Eh?

Zim: Si es algún tipo de insulto, sucia larva humana cabezona –Dijo el chico verde mientras se levantaba de su asiento-

Dib empujo a Zim devuelta a su silla

Dib: Cállate monstruo extraterrestre, algún día voy a lograr que el mundo sepa lo que son.

Tak solo miraba por la ventana, pero al escuchar a Dib decir eso no pudo evitar decir en voz baja "Sigue soñando"

Dib: Ustedes y su estúpida raza

Zim: No le faltes el respeto a la raza Irken, tu especie tiene la peor tecnología que vi en toda mi vida. –Dijo el Irken mientras lo agarraba de su abrigo-

En ese momento entro la Srta. Bitters al salón de clases

Srta. Bitters: ¡A sus lugares! ¡Ahora!

Todos se acomodaron rápidamente, casi a la velocidad de la luz, estaba claro que le temían a la aterradora maestra.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, solo que cuando todo se estaba yendo a sus casas Keef empezó a molestar a Tak por lo del beso, nuevamente ella se sonrojo terriblemente, y pudo notar que Zim también estaba igual, ninguno de los dos sabia por que sucedía esto y que significaba, pero Keef se comió un fuerte puñetazo por parte de la Irken.

Ya en su casa base Zim se puso a investigar sobre el tema.

Zim: ¡Computadora!

Computadora: ¿Llamaba usted amo?

Zim: Si, quiero que averigues todo lo que puedas acerca de algo llamado "besos", sobre algo que llaman "novios" y sobre un extraño calor que sufrí en mi cara cuando estaba en la escuela.

La computadora le dió toda la información necesaria a Zim, que sufrió otra vez de ese calor tan extraño al que llamaban "sonrojo"… Posterior a esto se dirigió a su laboratorio mientras Gir miraba unos programas en la tele.

Al otro día Zim entró al salón y vio a Tak en su lugar (justo atrás del suyo), otra vez lo empezaron a molestar con el asunto del beso y a pesar de que trató de evitarlo le pasó lo mismo, ese horrible calor en su cara, cuando vio a Tak antes de sentarse notó que ella estaba igual, se ve que también había investigado.

Luego de clases tocaba la hora del almuerzo, luego de que Zim buscara la asquerosa comida terrícola de la barra de alimentos trato de encontrar un asiento pero en la única mesa disponible estaba la persona con la que menos quería estar, Tak.

Zim: Eh… hola.

Tak: Hola –Algo indiferente-

Luego de que Zim se sentara estuvieron unos 15 minutos en un silencio total, algo DEMASIADO incomodo hasta para un invasor.

Zim: ¿Este alimento terrícola es un asco, no?

Tak: Si…

Zim estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que decir, al menos quería que lo insultara o algo, pero no, la chica solo le contestaba de una manera cortante, el Irken estaba totalmente desconcertado, hasta que Tak levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos

Tak: Zim…

Zim estaba mas nervioso que antes, ahora se podía ver una gota de sudor que le corria por la frente

Zim: ¿Si?

Tak: Yo… -Es interrumpida por Dib, que les empuja las cabezas, provocando que se besen otra vez-

Esta vez Zim no reacciono enseguida como la anterior, ambos sintieron algo en su Squeedly-Spooch y se quedaron viendo sorprendidos por unos segundos, finalmente Zim respondió, completamente enfadado hizo salir las extremidades de araña de su PAK, todo el comedor se le quedo mirando, al darse cuenta de esto las guardo inmediatamente.

Zim: Esto… esto es… una mochila que compre en… algún país extranjero de este planeta, si, una mochila extranjera.

Todos siguieron con lo suyo luego de que Zim dijera eso. Zim se sentó en la mesa de antes (la de Tak)

Zim: Eso fue raro…

Tak: ¿Que los humanos sean tan estúpidos?

Zim: No… lo otro

Tak: Ah… ¿te refieres a eso que llaman beso?

Zim: Eh… si…

Tak: Tengo entendido que es algo que los humanos usan para mostrar afecto…

Zim: Si… estuve investigando, y los novios son… bueno, ya debes saberlo… ¿no?

En ese momento sonó la campana para volver a clases, ninguno de los dos le presto atención, solo siguieron hablando.

Tak: Si, pero… que nos hayamos "besado" no significa que seamos…

Zim: ¡Para nada! Digo, la larva humana Dib provoco que lo hiciéramos, no significa que queramos hacerlo… ¿no?

Tak: Eso creo…

Zim: ¿Lo crees?

Tak: O sea… digo… no se siente tan mal… y provoco una sensación rara en mi Squeedly-Spooch, una sensación rara pero no desagradable

Zim: Si… en el mio también, acompañado de ese estúpido calor en la cara

Tak: Si…

Los dos se miraron de frente, tanto Zim como Tak estaban sonrojados, solo que Zim estaba algo extrañado y Tak estaba seria, sus caras se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que una luz les ilumino el costado de la cara y sintieron un ruido, era Keef con su cámara, acababa de tomar la foto mas incomoda del año.

Keef: Buena pose Zim, ¿puedo usar esta foto para un proyecto? ¿por favor?

Zim estaba mas enfadado que nunca, tanto que la expresión en su rostro podría intimidar hasta a los mas altos, Tak no se esperaba esta reacción de parte del Irken.

Zim: Keef…

Keef: ¿Si Zim?

Zim: Dame tu cámara…

Keef: Claro, ¿para que la necesitas?

Zim: Dámela…

Keef se acercó lentamente y le dio su cámara a Zim con algo de miedo

Zim: Gracias… -luego de decir esto el Irken partió la cámara a la mitad y la arrojo por una ventana.

Keef: ¿¡por que hiciste eso? ¡creí que éramos los mejores amigos!

Zim: Keef… como vuelvas a sacar una foto así, prometo sacarte tus órganos y dárselos a Gir para que juegue con ellos.

Keef: Pero Zim…

Zim: Fuera…

Keef: Pero…

Zim no soporto mas, activo las extremidades de araña de su PAK y lanzo a Keef por una ventana, luego de eso tanto Tak como Zim se marcharon a sus casas-base sin decir ni una palabra mas ni dirigirse una mirada.

Fin del Cap.1

* * *

**Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo, se que fue algo brusco, pero no va a ser un fic taaaan largo, aunque no lo parezca, se puede decir que la relacion Tak/Zim recien recien empieza (es mas, ni siquiera hay relacion alguna todavia XD) bueno, espero les guste, despues voy a escribir el capitulo 2, saludos c:**


	2. Chapter 2 Duda

_**Ni Invader Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es solo un fic para pasar el tiempo y pasar un buen rato leyendo algo, todos los personajes de Invader Zim son propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez.**_

* * *

_**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ^w^ realmente me animaron a escribir el segundo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, no tengo mucho que decir, asi que ahi va.**_

* * *

¡It's Love!

Capitulo dos: Duda

Luego del incidente en la cafetería Zim y Tak pasaron de hablarse poco a ni siquiera mirarse, y cuando se miraban volvía ese estúpido sonrojo que los dos odiaban, lo único bueno era que casi nadie molestaba a Tak por lo del beso, todo el que la había molestado se comía un puñetazo en la cara, en cambio, a Zim le hacían la vida imposible, se ve que nadie había visto la reacción que tuvo con Keef en la cafetería.

Ese mismo día a la salida Tak casi tropieza por las escaleras debido a una lata que no vio, por reflejo se agarró a lo primero que encontró, la ropa de Zim, ella evito la caída, pero Zim terminó en el suelo luego de una caída por las escaleras, Tak se le acercó.

Tak: Yo… yo…

Zim se levantó y la miró algo extrañado

Tak: Eh… yo… lo siento, si, eso…

Luego de decir esto la Irken se dio vuelta y se fue a paso acelerado ¿Desde cuando Tak se comportaba de esa manera? Ni ella podía creerlo, pero no podía hacer nada, sentía la misma sensación rara de antes en su Squeedly-Spooch, pero mucho mas intensa, como si multiplicaras esa sensación por 10.

Cuando Zim llegó a su casa-base no pudo evitar llamar a su computadora, muy enfadado.

Zim: ¡Computadora!

Computadora: ¿Llamaba usted?

Zim: ¡Hazme un análisis! ¡Ahora! Creo que estoy enfermo, cuando Tak trato de hablarme hoy sentí algo muy extraño en mi Squeedly-Spooch, mucho mas fuerte que antes

Gir estaba de cabeza mientras veía televisión.

Gir: Awww, mi amo esta enamorado

Zim: ¿Qué es eso? ¡Explícate!

Gir: Es eso que pasa en las telenovelas

Zim: ¿Qué la hermana de alguien tenga un Smeet con su mejor amigo? –Zim parecía algo intrigado, había visto telenovelas antes, las veía con Gir cuando este se ponía muy pesado, al punto de tener que complacerlo para que no lo moleste más- ¡Computadora! ¿Qué es eso de estar enamorado?

Cuando la computadora le explico todo y le dio información sobre el tema Zim no podía creerlo, el autoproclamado futuro emperador de la tierra… ¿enamorado? No podía ser cierto.

Mientras tanto Tak veía algo de televisión en su casa-base (aunque no le llamaran mucho la atención los métodos de entretenimiento terrícolas) y mientras cambiaba de canal se encontró con un programa que parecía ser interesante, el episodio de ese día trataba sobre los sentimientos, miedo, felicidad, etc. Tak estuvo viendo eso un rato hasta que se aburrió, y justo cuando estaba por apagar la TV empezaron a hablar sobre el amor, si bien ella no sabia que era luego de que explicaran un par de "síntomas" se dio cuenta de que quizás eso era lo que le pasaba, aunque ella tampoco podía creerlo ¿Sentía ese tipo de atracción por Zim? ¿El Irken que arruinó su vida?

Al otro día ambos fueron a la escuela, nuevamente se ubicaron en sus tan incomodos lugares, y ahora que tenían eso en la cabeza no podían parar de pensar en ello, Zim fue el que más pensaba en eso de estar enamorado, quizás le pasaba eso, o quizás no. Keef entró al salón de clases con unas muletas y le habló a Zim sacándolo de su abstracción.

Keef: Hola Zim, te veo muy pensativo

Zim: Hola Keef… lamento haberte lanzado por la ventana

Keef: Esta bien, me hacia falta una revisión en la columna, y me hiciste el favor de mandarme a un hospital

Zim: Ajá… Tengo que preguntarte algo

Keef: Claro, lo que sea por mi mejor amigo

Zim: De acuerdo, pero que sea en voz baja, dime… ¿Cómo sabes cuando estas enamorado?

Keef: El amor es algo genial Zim, es como si tuvieras mariposas en tu estomago, también sientes algo de miedo al hablar con "esa" persona, pero a la vez no te importa por que te dan ganas de verla.

Zim: Ya veo… ¿hay algo mas que deba saber?

Keef: Bueno, también te sonrojas cuando estas cerca de esa persona.

Luego de escuchar esto Zim ya no tenía muchas dudas, estaba enamorado de Tak, no sabía como sucedió, pero el hecho es que lo estaba, y tenía que encontrar la manera de decírselo.

Mientras Keef hablaba con Zim a Keef se le habían escapado unas cuantas palabras en voz alta, suficiente para que Tak entendiera lo que quería decirle a Zim, entonces era cierto, lo que había visto en ese programa era acertado y ella si estaba enamorada de Zim, que desastre ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Antes de que pensara algo más Zim se dio vuelta.

Zim: Tak, me gustaría que vayas a mi eh… casa después de la escuela, sin trucos, es solo para hablar de… bueno, ya sabes

Tak se sorprendió un poco ante esto.

Tak: De… de acuerdo… bien, después de la escuela espérame ahí.

Zim: Esperaba que vayamos juntos… solo si quieres.

Tak: Si… bien…

Tak no sabía que decir, solo atinaba a decir "Si", "Bien", "De acuerdo" nada mas que eso, no entendía si era por la sorpresa de la invitación o por los nervios.

Después de clases ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la casa-base de Zim, cuando llegaron se sacaron sus disfraces y se pusieron cómodos, Tak estaba sentada en el sofá, Zim se sentó también y se le acerco.

Zim: Eh… Tak, tengo que decirte algo un poco extraño

Tak: Yo también tengo que decirte algo, pero mejor empieza tú.

Zim: Bien… lo que quiero decirte es que… bueno, investigué sobre el tema y… creo que no se… siento un tipo de atracción hacia ti, los terrícolas lo llaman amor.

Tak: Si… yo… yo también siento lo mismo

Zim: Bien, ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?

Tak: No tengo idea, ¿ser "novios"?

Zim: Supongo… no entiendo muy bien esto…

Tak: Bien, seamos novios entonces ¿y ahora?

Zim se acercó lentamente a Tak mientras la agarraba de sus hombros, había visto esto en las telenovelas que veía cada tanto con Gir, finalmente sus labios se tocaron con los de Tak, no se sentía nada mal, de hecho estuvieron así un buen rato, finalmente cuando se separaron Tak lo abrazo para luego darse otro profundo beso, en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Gir, que entró corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, abrió su cabeza y saco un calendario con una enorme X en una fecha.

Zim: ¡Gir! ¿¡Que quieres!?

Gir: Mire amo, mañana es el día

Zim: ¿¡que!? Déjame ver eso.

Zim le hecho una ojeada rápida al calendario y soltó un largo "NOO" acompañado de un grito, Tak no comprendía lo que pasaba.

Zim: Debemos preparar las defensas de la base ¡Tak! ¡Trae a Mimí!

Tak: ¿Qué? ¿Para que?

Zim: Mañana se celebrara el Halloween, todas las larvas terrícolas se convierten en zombis con hambre de caramelos, debemos sellar la base

Tak: No comprendo…

Zim: Es como una plaga, el Halloween pasado no tenía un sistema de defensas eficaz y casi logran entrar

Tak: De acuerdo –Tak llamó a Mimí por medio de un comunicador que tenia en su muñeca, en cuestión de segundos la unidad U.C.I de la Irken estaba en la base de Zim-

Zim: ¿Qué hay de tu base?

Tak: Puedo volverla invisible cuando quiera –Dijo mientras apretaba un botón en su muñeca para que la casa se vuelva invisible-

Zim: De acuerdo, ¡Gir!

Gir: ¡Si mi amo! –En posición militar-

Zim: Quiero que asegures el perímetro mientras yo configuro las defensas de la base.

Gir se puso su disfraz de perro y agarro su peluche de cerdo, posterior a esto se sentó en la entrada de la casa sin decir ni hacer nada.

Zim se puso a configurar las defensas de la casa que había creado tiempo después del Halloween anterior, mientras Tak le ordenaba a Mimí que fuera con Gir afuera. Cuando Zim terminó de hacer todo esto ya era de noche y Gir ya estaba dentro de la casa junto con Mimí

Zim: ¡listo! Todo el perímetro esta asegurado, si alguien pisa mi jardín saldrá volando

Tak: Bien, supongo que ahora podemos estar tranquilos ¿no?

Zim: Si, la base esta asegurada, nada ni nadie puede pisar el perímetro.

Zim se recostó en el sofá poniendo su cabeza contra los brazos del mismo, luego Tak se le puso encima (cosa que el no esperaba en lo mas mínimo), lo abrazó y puso su cabeza en el pecho del Irken, luego de esto cerro los ojos. Los dos se quedaron así por un buen rato hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Al otro día los despertó la alarma de la base y unos disparos afuera, Zim se levantó rápidamente dejando a Tak en el sofá, miró por la ventana y vio que habían niños afuera, pero cada vez que tocaban el perímetro un gnomo les disparaba, y si no sucedía eso un campo de fuerza los hacia volar por los aires alejándolos del lugar.

Tak: ¿Qué sucede? –Algo dormida-

Zim: ¡Funciona! ¡las sucias larvas humanas se están alejando!

Tak: Que bueno… -Recuesta su cabeza en el sofá y se queda dormida otra vez-

Zim estuvo viendo a Tak por unos segundos, se veía demasiado inofensiva mientras dormía, el Irken hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría, con algo de miedo (ya que nunca había hecho nada así, y nunca le había mostrado afecto a nadie) se acercó a la cara de Tak y le beso la frente, luego de esto se sentó cerca de la Irken y se puso a ver TV hasta que anocheció (Algo bastante aburrido por cierto, Tak durmió TODO el día) finalmente cuando Tak despertó saludo a Zim con un beso, cosa completamente extraña para ambos, pero ya se acostumbrarían, luego de ver TV un rato escucharon que tocaban la puerta.

Zim: ¡Imposible!

Zim activo el visor transparente de la puerta que le permitía ver quien estaba del otro lado, estaba lleno de niños, los gnomos estaban destruidos y el campo de fuerza no funcionaba

Zim: ¡NOOOOOO! ¡GIR! –Dijo el Irken mientras corría hasta el laboratorio, donde se encontró a Gir dormido sobre el panel de control del campo de fuerza, el pequeño robot hacia desconfigurado todo mientras dormía-

Gir: Hola amo -Dijo el pequeño robot mientras se levantaba de los panels de control-

Zim: ¿¡Que hiciste!? ¡Somos vulnerables ahora!

En ese momento se escucho como la puerta de entrada se rompía, cuando Zim subió se encontró a Tak y a Mimí tratando de sellar la puerta con un mueble, Zim le había hecho un par de cambios a Gir, cuando entraba en modo de defensa era mas eficaz que antes, pero no siempre funcionaba.

Zim: ¡Gir! ¡Modo de defensa!

Gir: ¡Si mi amo! –Las luces del robot se volvieron completamente rojas-

Zim: Bien… ahora destrúyelos… -Dijo el Irken mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad-

Fin del Capitulo 2.

* * *

_**Bueno, la relacion Zim/Tak va muy bien, puede que siga asi, puede que no, veremos que sucede en el siguiente capitulo :P otra vez gracias por los reviews y espero que sea de su agrado, Curquix fuera ^w^7**_


	3. Chapter 3 Música y Besos

_**Ni Invader Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es solo un fic para pasar el tiempo y pasar un buen rato leyendo algo, todos los personajes de Invader Zim son propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez.**_

* * *

**De nuevo gracias por los reviews, realmente me animan a seguir XD, tarde un poquito mucho con este capitulo, la razon es que me concentre mas en dibujo y bueno... Max Payne 3, llegue al nivel maximo en el modo online XD, bueno, este capitulo tiene un guiño a otra serie que me encantaba cuando era chiquita, se trata de Pete & Pete, la daban en Nickelodeon, este capitulo tiene un guiño a uno de la serie que se llama "La cancion de Pete", no quiero spoilear nada de este capitulo, asi que lean ustedes ^w^**

* * *

¡It's Love!

**_Capitulo tres: Música y Besos_**

Las luces del cuerpo de Gir se habían vuelto rojas, de su cabeza salieron miles de armas, cierras, cañones de plasma, etc. Apenas vio los caramelos que tenían los niños en sus bolsas sus luces se volvieron celestes nuevamente, pero no importaba, se puso a devorar todo y a empujar y lanzar a los niños para poder comerse sus caramelos, de una manera u otra Gir cumplió con su tarea, los niños salieron huyendo muy asustados.

Zim: ¡Bien hecho Gir! ¡Computadora!

Computadora: ¿Si amo?

Zim: Repara la puerta de la base

Apenas Zim terminó de hablar la puerta fue remplazada por una nueva, a todo esto dentro de unas horas tendrían que ir al colegio, ya era de mañana. Sin ir más lejos los dos se pusieron sus disfraces de humano, aunque el de Tak tenga que ser activado, y el de Zim era tan simple como dos lentes de contacto y una peluca, una vez terminaron se fueron caminando a la escuela.

Tak: Esto de ser novios es… raro

Zim: Lo se, pero supongo que algo raro para bien, ¿no?

Tak: Si… Zim

Zim: ¿Hm?

Tak: ¿Deberíamos tomarnos de las manos?

Zim: ¿Para que?

Tak señalo con su dedo índice a una pareja de humanos que estaba en la calle de enfrente, efectivamente, estaban besándose y tomándose de las manos, si bien a ninguno de los dos Irken les parecía cómodo o normal besarse en la calle aun así se tomaron de las manos.

El camino a la escuela fue común, pero a unas pocas cuadras de llegar había una banda ensayando en un garaje, Zim no pudo evitar detenerse y soltar la mano de Tak, estaba asombrado, era la primera canción terrícola que de verdad le gustaba, y mucho.

Tak: Vámonos Zim.

Zim: Un segundo…

Zim saco un extraño dispositivo Irken, llegó a grabar lo poco que quedaba de canción.

Antes de que se diera cuenta el garaje ya estaba cerrado y no pudo preguntar ni el nombre de la canción, ni ningún dato para poder encontrarla, solo tenía la grabación de su dispositivo

Zim: Tak, ¿escuchaste eso?

Tak: Si, era buena

Zim: ¿Buena? Es la mejor canción que escuche en toda mi vida, debo dar con ella

Tak: Bien, después la vamos a buscar, pero ahora vamos a la escuela, no es que me interese ir, solo para aprender mas sobre los humanos

Zim: Si, entiendo, vamos –Dijo el Irken mientras guardaba su artefacto para tomar la mano de Tak-

Zim y Tak fueron caminando hasta la escuela tomados de la mano, cosa que nadie se esperaba ver, pero el que menos lo esperaba era Dib, la última cosa que quería ver era a Zim y a Tak aliados. Aun así el chico cabezón no hizo nada a primera entrada, decidió esperar un poco, el día transcurrió de manera "normal", normal en las clases y en la rutina y no tan normal por Zim y Tak, que iban a todos lados de la mano. Ya en la hora del almuerzo los dos Irken se sentaron juntos.

Zim: Sabes, me gustaría encontrar esta canción, seguro que algún día voy a escucharla en otro lado… -Hay una pausa de unos minutos-

Zim: Tak…

Tak: ¿Si?

Zim: Como sabrás yo soy un invasor, y tu estas muy capacitada para serlo, que te parece si…

Tak: ¿Conquistamos la tierra juntos? –Dijo la Irken mientras se le iluminaban los ojos-

Zim: Si… ¡con mi intelecto superior y tu tecnología este planeta caerá rendido bajo la bandera Irken!

Dib se levanto de su asiento para señalar la mesa de Zim y Tak

Dib: ¿¡lo ven!? ¡Son aliens! ¡Están planeando la conquista de la tierra!

Zim: ¡Mientes! Estábamos hablando de un videojuego terrícola

Dib: ¿Se van a creer eso? ¡por favor! ¡es obvio que quieren destruir la tierra!

Un niño que estaba por ahí miró a Dib y le dirigió la palabra.

Melvin: Estás loco.

Dib solo frunció el seño y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

Luego de que terminaran las clases Tak y Zim fueron a la base de este último para empezar a planear la conquista de la tierra. Al llegar lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a los altos, finalmente contestaron la llamada, Rojo estaba tomando un refresco mientras que Púrpura comía donas.

Zim: ¡Mis altos! ¡la conquista de la tierra se aproxima!

Rojo: ¿Qué quieres Zim?

Zim: ¡Quiero informarles que pronto la tierra caerá rendida ante mi poder!

De fondo se pudo escuchar que alguien aclaraba su garganta.

Zim: Oh, y también ante el de Tak

Púrpura: ¿Tak?

Rojo: ¿Sigue viva?

Tak se apareció frente a la pantalla

Tak: Si, aun estoy viva.

Rojo: Eh… bueno, continúen con lo que estén haciendo, y no llames mas Zim, nosotros te vamos a llamar cuando sea necesario.

Zim: ¡Si mis altos! ¡Zim fuera!

La transmisión se corto, quedando la pantalla con lluvia gris, para luego apagarse.

Rojo: ¿Crees que logren algo?

Púrpura: No lo creo, seguro se terminan matando entre ellos antes de hacer algún avance –Dijo el Irken mientras se llevaba una dona a su boca-

Mientras tanto en la base de Zim los dos Irkens combinaban su equipo para la conquista.

Tak: Zim, ¿no deberíamos tener soldados?

Zim: No es necesario, podemos esclavizar a los humanos luego

Tak: Lo se, pero me refiero a alguien mas, solo por sea caso

Zim: Nuestras unidades U.C.I

Tak: Me refiero a otros invasores

Zim: ¿Reclutar invasores eh?... ya se a quien llamar, pero solo serán dos.

Tak: Con eso bastara, por cierto, ¿Quiénes son?

Zim: ¿Recuerdas a Skoodge?

Tak: ¿Skoodge? Pero no sabe hacer nada

Zim: Lo se, pero es muy leal, ademas el conquisto Blorch, creeme, servirá bien.

Tak: De acuerdo, ¿Y el otro?

Zim: Es alguien que conocí en Vago 13

Tak: ¿El planeta de entrenamiento? ¿Cuando estuviste ahi?

Zim: Los mas altos quisieron evaluarme y me enviaron a ese planeta

Tak: Bien, ¿cual es su nombre?

Zim: Era... no lo se, lo unico que se es que le dolia la cabeza... palpi algo, no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Luego de la charla Zim rastreo a Skoodge por toda la galaxia, finalmente lo encontro e inicio una transmisión con el.

Zim: ¡Skoodge!

Skoodge: ¡Hola Zim!

Zim: Ven a la tierra de inmediato, te necesitamos para conquistar este sucio planeta, te enviare las coordenadas

Skoodge: Bien, llegare en un tiempo

Zim: Ah, Skoodge

Skoodge: ¿Si?

Zim: Te envié otras coordenadas, es otro soldado que nos será útil en la conquista, cuando llegues dile que te envía Zim, yo fui su líder en Vago 13 ¿Recuerdas a esa cosa cabezona con ojos saltones?

Skoodge: ¿Palpitator?

Zim: Si, el, ve a buscarlo y vengan juntos.

Skoodge: De acuerdo, este, ¿Zim?

Zim: ¿Si?

Skoodge: ¿Por qué hablabas en plural?

En ese momento Tak se apareció en la pantalla

Skoodge: ¿Tak?

Zim: Si, Tak, suficiente charla, ¡Zim fuera!

En ese momento Skoodge saludo a Zim con la mano en su frente, como un saludo militar, finalmente el monitor se apagó.

Tak: Bien, ya esta ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Zim acercó su cara de golpe a la de Tak para darle un beso corto, Tak se sonrojo mucho mientras que Zim solo esbozaba una sonrisa de confianza/superioridad

Tak: ¿Por… por que fue eso?

Zim: No lo se, ¿No te gusto?

Tak: Claro que me gusto… solo que, no se, no lo esperaba

Zim se acercó nuevamente a Tak para darle otro beso, pero este no fue como todos los anteriores, poco a poco sus lenguas viperinas empezaron a jugar entre ellas, casi por instinto terminando ambas en la boca del otro, Tak estaba tremendamente sonrojada, la cosa continuo asi hasta que Tak abrazo a Zim luego de que sus bocas se separaran, esto hacia que hasta el gran futuro emperador de la tierra se sonrojara mucho.

Zim: ¡Gir! –Dijo el Irken mientras tenia a Tak entre sus brazos-

Gir: ¡Si amo! -En posición militar y con sus luces rojas-

Zim: Como se dice cuando, ya sabes, cuando te sientes atraído hacia alguien y quieres decírselo

Gir: Se dice Te amo –Dijo el robot mientras sacaba un peluche de cerdo de su cabeza- te amo cerdo

Zim: Tak…

Tak: ¿Si?

Zim: Te amo –Dijo el Irken mientras sonreía-

Tak: Yo también te amo Zim… -Dijo mientras lo abrazaba aun mas fuerte-

De haber sabido el significado de la palabra ambos se hubieran sonrojado, pero al saber poco y nada solo actuaron como si nada.

Mientras tanto en Vago 13 Skoodge se encontró con Palpitator, que estaba sentado en una roca mientras tomaba agua.

Skoodge: ¡Saludos! Vengo de parte del gran Zim ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue nuestro líder cuando entrenamos aquí

Palpitator: Si, lo recuerdo… aggghhh –Dijo la criatura mientras se agarraba la cabeza y sus ojos salían de sus cuencas-

Skoodge: El nos quiere a ambos en el planeta tierra, vamos a ser los primeros soldados en su imperio

Plapitator: ¿Sera un buen lider esta vez? -Dijo casi gritando-

Skoodge: Claro que lo será, esto no es un simple entrenamiento, es la conquista de un planeta

Palpitator: De acuerdo, no tengo nada que hacer aqui, hay, hay, mi cabecita –Dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza nuevamente-

Skoodge: Muy bien, vamos entonces, Zim estará muy feliz.

Ambos se subieron a la nave de Skoodge y partieron hacia el planeta tierra para ayudar a Zim.

Fin del capitulo 3.

* * *

_**Eso fue todo, repito que lamento la demora, Es todo culpa de Max Payne XD y bueno, el guiño al capitulo de Pete & Pete fue que Zim escucho una cancion en la calle de una banda casi desconocida, y tiene poca evidencia de que la cancion existe, ademas de que estaba Tak de testigo claro, veamos si algun dia lograra encontrar al cancion y como les ira con la conquista de la tierra XD espero sea de su agrado, Curquix fuera ^W^7**_


	4. Chapter 4 Desorden

_**Ni Invader Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es solo un fic para pasar el tiempo y pasar un buen rato leyendo algo, todos los personajes de Invader Zim son propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez.**_

* * *

_**Bueno, despues de mucho tiempo traigo el capitulo 4, estuve haciendo otras cositas y tuve un pequeño bloqueo de escritor XD pero ya esta, ahora voy a empezar a subir capitulos mucho mas seguido, espero disfruten este, agradecimientos especiales a Invader Radiack por ayudarme con este capitulo cuando me faltaban ideas, los dejo con el capitulo y espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

¡It's Love!

_**Capitulo cuatro: Desorden**_

Tak se había quedado dormida mientras abrazaba a Zim, luego de un tiempo el Irken también se quedó profundamente dormido. Una transmisión de la nave de Skoodge los despertó a ambos.

Zim: Skoodge, ¿Qué quieres?

Skoodge: Ya fui a buscar Palpitator, nos dirigimos a la tierra

Zim: Excelente, ¿nada más?

Skoodge: Si… ¿Por qué están en esa pose? –Notando que Tak estaba abrazada a Zim y sobre el-

Zim: Es algo extraño, cuando vengas quizás te cuente

Skoodge: Si señor, invasor Skoodge fuera –Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano en la frente estilo militar-

La transmisión se corto.

Tak: ¿Deberíamos hacer algo no?

Zim: ¿Algo?

Tak: Preparar las cosas para la conquista del planeta

Zim: Si… necesito mejorar unas cosas en mi nave… por cierto, ¿y tu nave?

Tak: Está en mi base, luego la traeré

Zim: Muy bien entonces, hagámoslo.

Zim y Tak se pusieron a mejorar la nave del Irken en todos los sentidos, vuelo, resistencia, poder, hasta le agregaron armas, cuando estaban instalando las ultimas armas se pusieron a hablar sobre sus lideres, los mas altos.

Tak: Zim…

Zim: ¿Si? –Mientras colocaba unas cosas en la nave-

Tak: Ya no quiero hacer nada para los altos

En ese momento Gir empezó a correr por todo el laboratorio, golpeando un panel, que envió una transmisión a los más altos en la inmensa.

Púrpura: Una transmisión de la tierra ¿Qué hacemos?

Rojo: Acepta la transmisión –Dijo el Irken mientras miraba a uno de los soldados de atrás suyo-

Zim en la transmisión: ¿Qué? No podemos cuestionarlos, son nuestros líderes.

Tak en la transmisión: Lo se, pero son muy estúpidos, no son aptos para ser los lideres, solo lo son por ser altos

Zim de la transmisión: Si, puede ser…

Tak de la transmisión: Sobre todo Púrpura, es el mas estúpido de los dos

Zim de la transmisión: Y Rojo es un estirado… -Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa-

Tak: Lo es –Dijo la Irken mientras se reía un poco-

En ese momento ambos Irkens (Zim y Tak) escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, al darse vuelta pudieron ver que los mas altos habían escuchado toda su conversación.

Zim: Eh… mis … ¡mis altos! –Dijo el Irken casi congelado de miedo-

Tak: Mis altos, no nos referíamos a ustedes, estábamos hablando de… de otros altos

Se podía notar la ira en la mirada de Rojo, y algo de miedo en la de Púrpura mientras veía a su compañero.

Rojo: ¡Zim!

Zim: S… ¿Si?

Rojo: ¡Tu misión es falsa! ¡Nunca fuiste un invasor y nunca lo serás mientras yo viva!

Zim: ¿Qué?... Pero mis altos…

Rojo: ¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡no eres mas que una amenaza para el imperio, eres un error, un gran error!

Púrpura: ¡Si! ¡eso! –Dijo el Irken mientras se llevaba una dona a la boca-

Rojo: ¡Los dos son unos inútiles!

Tak: Pero…

Rojo: ¡Silencio! ¡esta fue la gota que colmo el vaso, tu, corta la transmisión!

La transmisión se corto de repente, quedando Zim viendo a la pantalla

Tak: ¿Zim?

Zim: ¿No soy un invasor?... –Dijo el Irken mientras miraba la nada-

Tak: Si lo eres, seguro que los altos solo se enojaron y por eso dijeron eso –La Irken sabia que la misión de Zim era falsa, pero no quería decírselo.-

Zim: No lo creo…

En ese momento Zim comenzó a recordar todos los insultos y burlas que sufrió antes por los mas altos, solo que ahora se dio cuenta de que eran eso y no charlas comunes como el pensaba anteriormente. Luego de esto el Irken se fue caminando hasta la sala de la base, allí se sentó a mirar televisión, parecía no tener ganas de nada, Tak y Gir lo siguieron.

Tak: ¿Zim?

Zim parecía estar algo triste pero también furioso.

Zim: ¿Qué?...

Tak se sentó al lado de Zim mientras que Gir permanecía en el suelo

Tak: ¿Estas bien?

Gir: Amo ¿Quiere un helado? –Dijo el pequeño robot mientras sacaba un helado de su cabeza-

Zim: No Gir, no quiero tu helado

Tak: Vamos, seguramente los mas altos no quisieron decir eso

Zim solo frunció más el seño y siguió viendo TV.

Mientras tanto Skoodge y Palpitator se dirigían al planeta tierra para comenzar con la conquista.

Skoodge: ¿No te habían mandado al calabozo del dolor?

Palpitator: Si, escape –Dijo la criatura mientras gritaba y se agarraba la cabeza-

Skoodge: Pero… ¿Cómo?

Palpitator: No lo se, el calabozo estaba protegido por una barrera azul, pero de repente desapareció y todos pudimos salir

Skoodge: ¿Y los demás?

Palpitator: A algunos se los comió la bestia, otros están en sus planetas

Skoodge: Ya veo, voy a llamar a Zim.

Skoodge inició una transmisión con Zim, que fue atendida por Tak.

Skoodge: ¡Tak! –Dijo mientras asumía posición militar-

Tak: Hola Skoodge… ¿Qué es eso? –La Irken había visto a Palpitator atrás de Skoodge-

Skoodge: El es Palpitator, vamos de camino a la tierra

Tak: Será mejor que se apresuren, las cosas no están muy bien

Skoodge: ¿Qué sucede?

Tak: Bueno… Zim y yo estábamos hablando mal de los mas altos, y por alguna razón la computadora envio una transmisión a la inmensa, los mas altos escucharon y le dijeron a Zim que su misión era falsa, y que no lo consideraban útil para el imperio.

Skoodge: ¿¡Su misión era falsa!?

Tak no pudo hacer otra cosa que golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano.

Tak: Solo apresúrense, voy a encontrar la manera de subirle el ánimo a Zim para comenzar la invasión.

Skoodge: Bien, ¡invasor Skoodge fuera!

La transmisión se corto, luego Tak se dirigió a donde estaba Zim, que seguía acostado con el ceño fruncido, y Gir estaba bailando para subirle un poco el animo, Tak se acostó en la misma posición en la que estaba Zim y se acurruco un poco en el.

Tak: No te preocupes, no estas solo, recuerda que estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas

Zim: No estoy capacitado para ser un invasor…

Tak: ¿¡y que? ¿Piensas que los más altos podrían conquistar un planeta sin la inmensa? Ellos no durarían ni un día.

Zim: Si lo harían…

Tak: Claro que no, son dos incompetentes, y te consta, si nosotros dos tuviéramos la inmensa y el ejercito que tienen ellos, conquistaríamos toda la galaxia en cuestión de días, vamos Zim, por favor.

En ese momento el Irken abrió sus ojos y algo dio vueltas en su mente, lo que decía la Irken era verdad, no necesitaban al imperio, ellos dos juntos con el equipo adecuado podían ser mucho mas destructivos que los mas altos en la inmensa.

Sin decir nada bajó al laboratorio y después de un rato volvió con su PAK, que ahora tenia otro color, era color negro.

Tak: ¿Qué hiciste?

Zim: Desde ahora estoy muerto para el imperio, mi PAK ya no da señales de vida ¿y que si no me consideran un invasor?

Tak no pudo evitar sonreír, se ve Zim había entendido que no hacia falta tener lideres para conquistar un planeta, el podía ser su propio líder, luego de eso, Tak tocó la parte de atrás de su PAK con la palma de su mano, posterior a eso el artefacto se volvió completamente blanco.

Tak: Estamos listos

Zim: ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Dijo el Irken algo desconcertado-

Tak: Modifique mi PAK antes de volver a la tierra si las cosas se ponían feas podía fingir mi muerte, pero ahora es mejor dejarlo así, también habrá que modificar el de Skoodge cuando llegue

Zim: Eso creo

Tak: ¿Entonces?

Zim: Entonces… este planeta y toda la galaxia será nuestra, no del imperio ni de los mas altos, ¡nuestra! –Zim comenzó a reír como un lunático, Tak solo sonrió al ver que Zim ya había superado lo que sus ex lideres le dijeron a pesar del poco tiempo, la Irken no pudo evitar abrazarlo, a pesar de su cara de lunático cuando reía de esa manera le parecía tierno-

Gir también se emociono al ver que su amo recobro su animo, y ahora estaba determinado a conquistar la tierra

Gir: ¡Yahooo! –Gir agarro a Cerdo y se puso a bailar con el-

En ese momento se escucho un ruido muy fuerte afuera, parece que los refuerzos habían llegado.

Fin del capitulo 4

* * *

_**Bueno, eso fue todo, es algo corto, pero luego voy a escribir capitulos mas largos y mejores, digan si les gusto o si no les gusto, otra vez gracias a Invader Radiack, saludos, Curquix Fuera ^w^7**_


End file.
